Test Your Might
Test Your Might is a minigame that first appeared in the arcade game Mortal Kombat as an interlude between battles. The minigame would consist of your character standing above one of five blocks of increasing hardness, depending on how far you have progressed in Test Your Might. The player would have to hammer multiple buttons until the gauge next to their character passed a certain point, and then would have to press the Block button to strike. If they were above this point, their character would break the block in front of them. Otherwise, their hand would bounce off the object sitting in front of them. The player starts off on wood, and after breaking it would move up to stone, steel, ruby, and diamond, then back to wood after diamond is broken. The breaking point on the gauge is raised with the increasing hardness of each block. The minigame appears at different intervals depending on whether the game is played in one-player or two-player mode. In one-player mode, it appears after every three battle victories, no matter how many battles take place. However, since the one-player mode ends after the twelfth battle victory (against Shang Tsung), this mode gives players only three chances to test their might before their game is over. This means that the two hardest blocks of the five (ruby and diamond) are reachable only after a player wins at least two Test Your Might minigames in two-player mode. The minigame also appears after every five consecutive two-player battles, with each player's progress maintained individually. Breaking each block rewards points as follows: *Wood: 100,000 points, equivalent to a Fatality bonus *Stone: 200,000 points, equivalent to a Flawless Victory bonus *Steel: 500,000 points, equivalent to a Double Flawless bonus *Ruby: 1,000,000 points *Diamond: 2,000,000 points The Test Your Might minigame was not used in the subsequent Mortal Kombat games until 2002's console-only Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance, where it returned with improved graphics, a similar but longer block sequence (bamboo, coal, oak, brick, redwood, marble, iron, then diamond), and another minigame, Test Your Sight. Whereas in Mortal Kombat Test Your Might was there to earn points, it is in Deadly Alliance to earn Koins with which to unlock special features. In Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks, the minigame appears whenever the player needs to perform some feat of strength, and at times, even during specific parts of boss battles. Neither Test Your Might nor Test Your Sight returned in Mortal Kombat: Deception or in Mortal Kombat: Armageddon. Test Your Sight Test Your Sight appeared as another minigame in Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance. This involved the character standing above a set of cups. The game would show you which cup had the MK icon in, and the cups would begin to move in a random order, and by the end you had to select the cup which the icon was in. As you progressed through the minigame, the number of cups would increase, as would the speed in which the cups would move. At higher levels, the camera would even move in order to make it more difficult for the player to keep track of the movement of the MK icon. This game would also be rewarded with Koins. Category:Mortal Kombat